Trial List/Trapped in the Blaze
Battle Information :Difficulty: ★★★★★★★ Trapped in the Blaze ― Realm 1 |ap cost = 1 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Red Devil X2, Flare Beast X1 |battle 2 = Fire Raptor X2, Forest Raptor X2, Volcanic Bandit X1 |battle 3 = Fire Cocatrice X2, Flame Boar X1 |battle 4 = Flare Beast X2, Red Garm X1 |battle 5 = Red Ogre X3 |battle 6 = Fire Cocatrice X3 |battle 7 = Flame Boar X1, Forest Tortoise X2 |battle 8 = Death Scorpion X2, Volcano Worm X1 |battle 9 = Flame Boar X4 |battle 10 = Fire Dragon X1 }} Trapped in the Blaze ― Realm 2 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Fire Fencer X1, Fire Wisp X2 |battle 2 = Scale Knight X1, Leaf Snake X1, Fire Condor X2 |battle 3 = Dark Sorcerer X2, Magic Book X1 |battle 4 = Flare Angel X1, Magic Book X1, Warlock X2 |battle 5 = Ground Worm X2, Red Stringer X1 |battle 6 = Ogre X2, Forest Worm X1 |battle 7 = Red Tauros X1, Flare Angel X1, Red Ogre X1 |battle 8 = Fencer X2, Veil Tauros X2 |battle 9 = Snake X2, Fire Hornet X2, Angel Queen X1 |battle 10 = Crimson Venom Akra X1, Death Scorpion X2 }} Trapped in the Blaze ― Realm 3 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Red Devil X2, Toad X1, Red Lycanthrope X1, Volcanic Bandit X1 |battle 2 = Red Stinger X2 |battle 3 = Fire Bat X1, Fire Hornet X2, Fire Skeleton X1, Red Crab X1 |battle 4 = Fire Tiger X2, Volcano Tortoise X1 |battle 5 = Fire Wisp X2, Red Ogre X2, Volcano Worm X1 |battle 6 = Fire Condor X3, Fire Raptor X1 |battle 7 = Fire Fencer X2 |battle 8 = Flame Boar X3 |battle 9 = Flare Angel X4, Red Butterfly X1 |battle 10 = Veritas the Sage (Water) }} Reward For every realm cleared for the first time, Caravia is rewarded. Tips & Strategies * You are tempted to use water units, don't (try to limit # of water units) because the Final Boss will take your burst away if you attack him with a water type. *It is recommended that you bring with you a quest deck with a full house of 6*+2's or better. The bare minimum quest deck to clear this trial should be around 6*+2 x2 and 5*+2 x3 (Though the odds of clearing might be incredibly slim). * A favorable quest deck for this trial should include: ** A main DPS unit with a strong rush skill (preferably a 6*'s or better) ** A unit with a 1.5x/2x ATK boost for the main DPS' elemental or attack type. ** As little Earth units as possible, since this is a fire-dominated trial. ** At most 1 Pound unit. * Be extremely resourceful! Potions and feathers are vital for this trial and should be saved for emergencies. Using up too much resources before the end can be detrimental. Using a favorable quest deck and killing the boss efficiently will save a lot of resources. * It would be good to leave a retry and some revival feathers for the last boss. This will improve your chances of clearing the trials if you messed up. * Monsters in each realm becomes stronger after each stage, and becomes exponentially strong (as strong as lvl 80 to 150) in the last few stages before each boss. Clear these tail-end stages with caution and try to kill all monsters as quickly as possible. Using your burst to clear the dangerously strong monsters would be good for the second and third realms. (Second realm: Initial burst on boss is not a must. Third boss: The boss will steal your burst unconditionally before use anyway.) This can save resources. Boss Strategies Realm 1: Fire Dragon * Characteristics: ** It is notoriously famed for its seemingly impregnable defense and overwhelming attack power. Rending is a must. ** It's defense, by estimation, can resist 35k+ dmg with rend. (Meaning, attacks that deal below 35k+ damage will be unable to pierce through its defense, dealing 1 or 2 damage instead.) ** It's attacks one unit once with 33k+ damage (One hit KO for all units) every turn. ** Has about 150 HP (estimated). ** Has a relatively short turn-cooldown of about 1-3 initially, and 1 afterwards. ** The only way to kill it is to rend it and deal damage beyond 40k+(roughly) to pierce its defense. ** From players, many find this boss to be the toughest to deal with in this trial. * Piercing its Defense: (The strategies below are taken from various sources and experiences.) ** One of the most efficient way to defeat the Flame Dragon is to rend it using assist units, activate the burst, activate the ATK boost ability (this is a must) for your main DPS, preferably a 6*+2 or better, and use the main DPS' rush/multi-skill (former recommended) on it. A fool-proof (rush) skill would be an attack that hit only once, but it deals very high damage. This method should, upon skill's proc, kill it. Eg. Rend the dragon using assist units, activate ''Andromalius (+2)'s ability, activate burst and use her for all 8 burst turns. (Credits to Variance-B)'' ** Another method, that is more luck-dependent, is through the use of the damage multiplier. Rend, activate burst and ATK Boost ability for your main DPS unit, and use its rush skill (preferably one that hits >7 times and the final strike hits hard). If the rush skill procs well, the damage multiplier would be sufficient to burst down the Flame Dragon. Eg. Activate burst, rend, use ''Kimejis's ability, and finally use Marax's ability and her rush-skill that hits 11x (last hit is fatal), to attack during burst. (Base Marax takes about 4.00x + multiplier, or roughly 4-5 procs, to kill it)'' ** The third method is through Down to Earth/To the Moon combo (unconfirmed strategy). Activate burst, activate ATK boost ability for Pound unit, rend, then Crumple, and afterwards use rush-skills on it, preferably one that uppercuts the target exceptionally high up into the air. Leave the last burst turn for your Pound unit (a strong 6*+2 or better is recommended). If skills proc well, the Flame Dragon would be past the background/moon and a final Pound (better if the unit's rush-skill procs) should decimate it. Eg. Activate Burst, activate ''Simkiel (+2)'s ability, rend, crumple, use rush skills and last burst turn for her to pound down the boss.'' * TL,DR; Method 1: Assist Pound >> Assist Rend >> Assist Slice >> Slice x8. Method 2: Assist Pound >> Assist Rend >> Assist Slice >> Rush x8. Rush skill hits >7 times. Method 3: Assist Pound >> Assist Rend >> Pound x1 >> Assist Crumple >> Slice x6 >> Pound x1. Burst and ATK boost ability for all 3 methods (Pound boost for method 3) activated. Realm 2: Crimson Venom Akra *Characteristics: ** It is a giant scorpion with the same skin as the Boss, Bloodthirsty Akra, in Valley of Death with similar abilities. ** It has high DEF. Rending is recommended. ** It has a relatively high attack power, dealing about 8k per hit. ** It's first strike on any unit will leave a 'poison mark' debuff in the shape of a purple-glowing skull. This debuff have the same effect as Poison, and will also cause the boss to instantly kill the marked unit on the next strike. It can be cured using High/Great Potions, and Cure-type passives. ** Unlike the similar Boss in the Valley of Death, it does not shoot a laser from its tail to mark all units when its HP falls below 50%. ** Upon reaching below 50% HP, however, the boss can now hit more than 1 units randomly. ** It has short turn-cooldown. (1 to 3 initially, and 1 afterwards) * Dealing with Akra: ** For stronger decks, you can ignore the death scorpions and quickly deal with the boss first with your usual combos. For weaker decks or to play safe, kill the death scorpions (rend them too!) first then deal with the boss. ** Keep in mind to always ensure your units have above 8k HP to avoid being killed by the boss. Always cure the marked status on all units using High/Great Potions. (Would be dire if fight drags too long) ** Save your burst before the 50% HP mark, and use it to burst down the boss (assuming your deck is strong enough and skills proc) on your turn. This prevents excessive usage of potions where the boss can hit more than once below 50% HP. Realm 3: Veritas the Sage (Water) * Characteristics: ** Just like the boss in The Silent Alcove, it has similar skin and abilities. ** On the start before your first turn, it saps away about 70% of your burst charge (all if below 70%) ** Has relatively high DEF and HP. Rending is recommended. ** Upon every of its turns, its damage doubles, starting from 2000 to no limit. ** It steals about 70% of burst after your turn if a Water unit attacks it. That is why it is highly advised not to bring any water units to this trial. ** Attacking the boss charges your burst more quickly than normal. ** It has short turn-cooldown (1-2 initially, and 1 afterwards) * Some advice: ** There aren't many ways in which you can kill the boss efficiently. It all boils down to the strength of your deck. Here are some advice. ** Your charge burst gauge fills faster than normal when attacking this boss. Use this to your advantage and do not hesitate to burst it whenever you get the chance. ** Going beyond the 16000 (or 8000 for weaker decks) damage mark is a sign in which it will cut your chances of clearing the trial as units will start to die, especially if you have no more revival feathers left. If you are sure that you are unable to kill the boss in time, do a retry (if you have left any). ** To maximize damage, take advantage of ATK Boost abilities for your main DPS, and the damage multiplier. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics